You are my only love
by shimpi
Summary: Sasuke narrates how he met, grew up and fell in love with one person. it is my first sasuhina story as well as my first story in fanfiction. hope you like it. please read and review.


_Hey, I am a new writer. I have read fan fictions a lot and always wanted to try writing one myself. I came up with this sasuhina oneshot. there is a little Sakura shamming in here, if it offends you then you might not want to read this. Please read and leave a review._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

 _Hope you like it._

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I remember the first time we met.

You were 5-year-old and I had just turned 6.

We met at a clan meeting which was held among the elite clans all over the world.

You were hiding behind your father's yukata, shyly observing everybody. While I was forced to meet and greet everybody.

I hated clan meetings.

But, that day was different.

While everybody was busy comparing me with Itachi, you had your eyes fixated on the Uzumaki kid.

And the only words we exchanged that day were a "Hi" and a "Hello", all due to the effort of ours mothers in playing matchmakers.

But that was the first time I saw a girl not screaming on top of her lungs exclaiming how she wanted to be my friend and wished to become even more in future.

And it was then that I knew, you intrigued me.

* * *

The next time we met was at school.

It was the week after the clan meeting.

It was your first day at school. Iruka welcomed you in the class.

The way you shyly tried to hide behind Iruka irritated me.

And I got annoyed as you stuttered out your introduction.

But it was also the day we had a proper conversation.

It was during lunch hour. I was quickly walking (more like running) to my hiding spot.

The school terrace.

It was the only place where I could get a breath of fresh air, away from all those screaming banshees.

Not expecting anybody to be there at my favourite spot I walked in, only to see you siting exactly at the far end corner of the terrace, my spot.

You were quietly having your lunch while looking at the view that particular corner provided.

Until now I don't know why I did it. I guess I did not like seeing you there. I never liked sharing.

I stomped my foot, hard.

And you were startled by it, so much so that the lunch in your small baby hands was about to fall.

You quickly stood up. Your face was already red. Your huge Hyuuga eyes grew even big with fear and surprise. You had a look on your face, clearly indicating that you were embarrassed, as if you were invading my privacy, which technically true but you didn't know that.

Squeaking out a "Sorry" you were about to leave.

And I stopped you.

I stopped you, because you didn't know it was my space. And it was you who came there first.

"Stay, I'll find some other place." I said.

"A-ano, U- Uchi-ha san, we c-c-an sh-hare the place, i-if you don't m-mind", you stuttered out and I swear I never saw the rate at which your face coloured red.

Instantly you reminded me of a tomato. Your tiny round face screamed of pure innocence and my dumb little mind couldn't help comparing your deep red blushing face with my favourite fruit.

And I stayed. We ate our lunch in silence.

It was the first time I enjoyed my lunch in presence of a girl.

And till now, you are the only girl I like to have my meals with.

* * *

Since then lunches at the terrace became a tradition for us.

And that's how our friendship began.

I got to know many things about you, while you got to know about me.

You liked cinnamon rolls. I cherished tomatoes.

Tea was your faithful stress reliever while black coffee would make me calm.

You loved anything sweet. I hated anything sweet (well expect you).

You liked pressing flowers. I loved spending time with my big brother.

Your favourite colour was violet. I preferred blue.

You are an introvert mostly because of your shy nature. I am an introvert because I dint like talking to people.

We were polar opposites. Yet we shared similarities.

Our fathers were the head of our respective clans.

We both were expected to outshine our siblings.

We both loved our brothers.

You accepted me with all my flaws and weaknesses, just like I had accepted yours.

* * *

As time passed and we entered middle school, we became best friends.

You slowly but finally grew out of your stutter and started to become more assertive. I started to like those changes in you.

Those were because you started hanging out with me, you would say whenever I would question about your lost stutter. And your response always boosted my ego.

I was happy with having you by my side.

But my happiness didn't last long.

One day during lunch, you suddenly confessed you liked somebody. Against all odds I hoped maybe you were talking about me.

But, your feelings were for the class clown, the Uzumaki heir, Naruto Uzumaki.

Since that day our conversations mostly included the dobe.

And it hurt.

It sparked a fire in me. Deep down I knew what this bitter feeling was.

But I was too proud to accept it.

It agitated me to no end that the blond was coming in between our friendship.

The Uzumaki considered me as rival. The blond had a knack for challenging me at everything.

And unknowingly he also challenged me for your affections.

Because, I had started to have feelings for you.

I liked to see you smile. I loved that rosy tint on your face. So, I listened to you talk about that idiot endlessly.

It was a torture for me to listen you talking about someone else with so much admiration.

And I would later vent out my frustrations on my self-proclaimed rival.

It didn't start like that between us. Naruto was the first one to challenge me on a fight. And that was how he started becoming my personal punching bag.

But soon I realised why you admired him so much.

He was everything that you ever wanted to be.

Confident, outgoing, never giving up and mostly looking for the brighter side of things.

He was everything opposite to what you and I were.

And I realised that maybe it would make you even more happy to be with him.

And I vowed to get you two together, even though it hurt me to do so.

But there was a problem.

The dobe had eyes for one of my fangirls.

Sakura Haruno.

I accept she is pretty and is quite intelligent. But everything flies out as soon as she opens her loud mouth or chases after me endlessly.

Plus, she is the leader of my fan club.

So, I started inviting Naruto to our hang out place.

At first you fainted at the sight of him. But slowly you got used to it. And he became a constant in our lives after that.

* * *

It took three years before he proposed to you.

We were 16 at that time.

And I still had feelings for you.

You were so happy at that time.

Just after the confession you came to me.

The news broke me. But putting up my infamous emotionless face I congratulated you and left without any explanation.

I had headed home without thinking. And it was the first time I drank alcohol. Thanks Itachi for slipping a bottle of vodka in my room.

Days after that got worse.

You slowly stopped coming to the terrace.

You no longer sat next to me during classes.

And instead of me, Naruto would walk you home.

It got difficult to spend time with you even during weekends or holidays.

Well it was logical that you would spend more time with your boyfriend now.

But it left me alone without either you or Naruto (even though I hate to admit it).

And helplessly, I saw you getting away from me, out of my reach.

And I couldn't do anything.

* * *

One year passed with such a slow pace that it pained to live each day.

Itachi was surprisingly a great help. He listened to me babble like an idiot and in the end would poke me on my forehead and leave.

The simple gesture has become an endearment to me now. I know he understands what I am going through and he wants me to find the solution to it myself.

The little poke on forehead always assures me that everything will be alright.

But by now I should have guessed that my luck never favoured me.

Now in the last year of high school I had successfully pushed everyone out.

I wouldn't talk to anybody in our class.

My encounters with Naruto would never end well.

And my stupid pride always stopped me from approaching you.

Hence, I slowly buried myself in my studies (even though it doesn't matter to me) and I started helping brother and father in business.

And one fine day I heard, "Naruto cheated on Hinata"

The sentence threw me over the edge and the next one made my blood boil.

"it was Sakura he cheated with."

I couldn't believe it.

For your sake I didn't want to believe it.

Without second thought, I rushed out of classroom and searched the whole school for you.

You weren't anywhere, not even at the terrace.

Unfortunately, while looking for you I came across your ex-boyfriend (even though its wrong, the thought actually made me happy).

My senses took backseat as soon as Naruto came in front of me.

And I punched him.

"How dare you?", I growled as the blonde tried to recover from the sudden attack.

He was shocked at first, then he slowly looked down.

"I am sorry.", he said, guilt written all over his face.

I scoffed," sorry. A sorry doesn't suffice Uzumaki. You hurt someone precious to me!" I shouted in anger.

Students started gathering around to see what the ruckus was. Thankfully, no teacher was around the corridor.

"I know I promised you, I wouldn't hurt her but I couldn't help it."

The reply angered me even further.

I remembered the day I warned Naruto.

It was the day after you two got together. I had warned him if he ever hurt you I would hunt him down and practically make his life miserable. At that time, it looked as if nothing could make him hurt you. But in the end, I was proven wrong.

"Couldn't help what Uzumaki? Trying to keep your pants on when the school slut passes by?", I growled.

Naruto crunched his face at that, "Don't talk about Sakura chan like that. She also feels sorry for what we did!"

I couldn't help but laugh humourlessly, "You are an idiot Naruto. A naïve idiot. Sakura feels sorry for what she did?" I mocked. "here's the fact baka, she doesn't feel anything for what she did to Hinata. Maybe you are oblivious to the fact that Uzumaki, you are not only one who got lucky with Sakura. She has opened her legs in front of almost whole school."

"Shut up Sasuke! Don't bad mouth about Sakura chan! She really loves me, and I love her very much. And as a matter of fact, I was about to breakup with Hinata anyways."

That naive bastard.

I couldn't contain my anger anymore. I jumped on him and started to beat him into pulp.

We both were at each other's throat when the faculty showed up.

We were taken to the principal's office.

And knowing Tsunade's tolerance for indiscipline or anything that would annoy her, we both were suspended for a week.

And it was later that day I found out, you didn't show up to school at all.

* * *

During my week of suspension, I tried to contact you.

You wouldn't pick up my calls.

You wouldn't reply my texts.

I even had to stoop down to poking you on Facebook.

But I got no reply.

I willed myself to not lose hope.

So, I started visiting your house.

The first day, the guards sent me away saying you weren't well.

Next day, your cousin said you went to school.

Day three, I had no luck.

So, I did one thing.

I waited outside the school gates when the school got over, on the fourth day.

I started to get impatient as students started to file out but you didn't come out yet.

I had glared at Sakura when she came out of the school building and stood in front of me. Trying to start a conversation with me, eyes showing no remorse or guilt as Naruto had stated.

"Hey, move it!" someone shouted as they pushed Sakura out of my way. It was later that I realised that it was Ino who did that.

After getting rid of Sakura, I again eagerly started to for you in the slowly thinning crowd of students.

I had almost lost my hope when no was coming out and thinking you didn't come to school at all I was about to turn around and leave. It was then I got a glimpse of your dark blue hair.

I turned back and indeed it was you, coming out of the building.

You had your head down, hands buried deep inside your jacket pockets.

You were walking slowly, as you did back when you were still timid.

One year without me, and I see you back to your old self.

Involuntarily I chuckled and you looked up.

My entire world stopped the moment I saw your tear-filled eyes, puffy cheeks and slightly running nose.

My blood began to boil as I saw what a crying mess Naruto had reduced you into. I never wanted to see you like this. And I still never want to see you like that. Because, it hurts a lot. It hurts so much to know that after knowing each other for so long and after vowing to protect you every moment its needed, I couldn't do it. I couldn't be there to support you at your lowest time.

"Sasuke-kun", you whispered and quickly looked down, as if trying to hide yourself from me.

Before I could think of anything else, I walked towards you and wrapped my arms around you.

It was the first time I realised how small you were compared to me. Your head just slightly reaching my shoulder.

I held you tightly to my chest and buried my face in your hair.

A gasp left your mouth. I know you weren't expecting me to hug you.

But you eventually wrapped your hands around me and started crying.

As you cried harder, my arms tightened around you. We stood there, in front of school gates, in middle of evening and, neither of us minded.

* * *

We had a rocky start after that.

My remaining days of suspension were spent on walking you to school and back home.

We talked about things that happened to us during last year.

You deliberately left out Naruto from our conversations.

I understood you needed time.

* * *

Six months passed since we rekindled our friendship.

It became a routine to walk to school with you and walk you back home.

You started smiling now.

We started occupying our place at the terrace.

You introduced me to your new friends that you met last year.

Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame.

You allowed me to form bonds with them.

It was difficult at first to allow them into my personal space.

As time passed I started valuing them too.

I easily tagged along with Nara and Aburame. We shared same interests.

Kiba reminded me of Naruto but we got along fine. And Chouji was a fine company.

I was varying of Ino at a beginning due to her history as my fangirl. But I later realised her grew out of her crush and I find her company refreshing.

You were the reason I got a fine bunch of friends.

But you are the only one who matters the most to me.

So, I was there the day the news of Naruto and Sakura dating spread.

I found you on the terrace.

You were looking over the city.

I wasn't expecting to see a serene look on your flawless face.

You turned around and smiled at me.

"Doesn't she know?" I thought.

You just smiled and answered my unasked question.

"I know Sasuke kun. News travels quite fast in our school" you said, giggling and I let out a chuckle.

"Is she alright?" I thought.

I was for once at a loss about how to approach you.

You started to speak while looking over at Konoha, "I thought I would be sad and couldn't contain my tears. But when none of that happened I realised I had outgrown my affection for Naruto. I moved on too fast ne, Sasuke kun?"

I just shook my head, I was at loss of words. I didn't know what to say.

"I was sure Naruto was 'the one' for me. I had pined for him too long and I even got to be with him. People say Naruto is dense for not realising my feelings. So, when he proposed me I was elated that he had finally realised my feelings. He made very happy Sasuke kun."

And it hurt me. A lot.

But I just let you continue, "There was once a time when I used to think that I wouldn't need anyone else if I had 'the love of my life' beside me. And when I got together with Naruto I thought he was 'the one'. But somewhere in my heart it didn't feel right.

"My alone time with him I always had a feeling that I was missing someone. And after the cheating and breakup- "your voice shook but I didn't say anything. I knew you had more to say.

After a shaky breath you continued," After the breakup I felt lost, I didn't know what to do. Those few days alone, were the worst days of my life."

I cringed at the thought of time you had to go through.

"And", you started softly, "and then you showed up. Again. You illuminated my darkened life and made me back to who I was. You were there during my break downs. You were there at the happiest times of my life. It was then I realised it wasn't Naruto who was supposed to be my 'the one'. That weird missing feeling was because you weren't there with me. And this I realised after I got you back in my life. And after that I realised something else. You know what it is Sasuke kun?"

You asked that question so innocently that my already racing heart started to beat even faster.

You faced me and at that time I realised how much close you were to me, that if I moved my head a bit we would be kissing.

"I realised I was even worse than Naruto. I had you with me for as long as I can remember and I didn't even know you had feelings for me. I kicked myself mentally when I realised this. And you know what Sasuke kun, I realised that it is you that makes me feel complete. You make my heart go wild without any reason."

When you said that my heart rate sped up so much that I thought it might break though the ribcage.

Then you took a step back, but help my shoulders in a soft grip.

"Tell me Sasuke kun, if you had feelings for so long then why didn't you tell me and why did you encourage mine and Naruto's relationship?"

I never thought you would ask me that question and hence it left me off guard.

Even though I didn't reply readily, you waited patiently.

"Umm…." I started hesitantly, "I didn't realise what I felt for you until you said you had feelings for Naruto. In the beginning, I wanted to keep you with me. I never wanted you to be with Naruto. But when I started talking to him I realised why you admired him. So, I had to accept your feeling for him. Because, for me to see you happy is what matters more than anything in this world. So, seeing you happy whenever Naruto was mentioned, I thought to play matchmaker. You were happy with him around. After you got together it hurt very much, but seeing you smiling eased my pain. I was assured I left you in capable hands. But I was wrong. After what happened, I hated myself. When I got the news, I bet him to pulp. I even tried to force some sense into him. But obviously, my words fell into deaf ears.

"I wanted to see you at that time. I wanted to be there with you. First few days didn't work out as someone or other would tell me either you were sick or not at home. So, then I waited for you near school gate. And you know what happened after that."

You stood there, your soft pearl eyes looking at me as I finished my part of the story.

Your gentle gaze encouraged me to continue," After all this, one thing is for sure. I have loved you since our childhood and I will continue to love you till the time I take my last breath. Because, all this time my feeling for you never wavered and now I know they will never change.

"So, I ask you this, Hinata Hyuuga, I love you with all my being, will you be my girlfriend?"

And there, I sprouted everything that I had bottled up within me for so long. The only thing that was left was, your answer.

I saw tears well up in your eyes and a small smile break in your face.

"Yes, I love you too."

And that was only confirmation I needed before I wrapped you in my arms and pulled you close.

I placed my hands on your cheeks.

Your slender arms encircled my neck.

I could feel your breath on my face.

Slowly, I bent and kissed you softly as I closed my eyes.

I felt our heartbeats matching as you kissed me back.

* * *

 _hope you liked it. (sorry about the Sakura shamming if it bothers you...)_

 _please share your views._

 _:)_


End file.
